


Affinity

by ContrivedCircus (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Spanking, You can run from your gay thoughts but you can't hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: Which is worse... to indulge in desire and potentially lose a useful business contact? Or to drench himself thick in his fantasies without ever feeling satisfied?What sort of sound would Illumi make though? In the throes of pleasure, what sort of sound would he make?





	1. Chapter 1

**F** ists pounded the heavy sandbag, splitting the silence of the room with loud pops. Sweat collected on the brow of the trainer, rolling down his face before falling to the mat. This was the only thing passing the time right now, this pointless activity which wasn’t aiding in his development. Throwing another punch, Hisoka’s lips maintain their frown, his thoughts elsewhere as he watches the bag cave to the weak punches. This isn’t even his full strength, it’s no longer fun.

Illumi’s face appeared out from behind the sandbag, his expression blank as he stared at Hisoka.

“Are you finished?”

****

“I suppose…”

****

Stepping back from the beaten bag, Hisoka crosses his arms, leaning against the wall as Illumi steps out. Inspecting the sandbag for a moment, his eyes shift to the magician.

“If you want to train, we can go for a run. If you’re anxious, we could go kill someone.”

****

“Neither of those options sound entertaining…But… Do you have any strong targets?”

****

Illumi pressed his index finger to his chin, thinking for a moment before letting out a soft hum.

“Not really, Father took the more challenging ones. I could call him and ask for another target if you’d like?”

****

Hisoka’s frown deepened briefly, looking away from Illumi, pondering his next move. It was as though everything fun had just vanished suddenly. There was really nobody worth fighting at Heaven’s Arena, Gon and Killua had vanished on another whimsical adventure, Chrollo had disappeared without a trace, at least Illumi had showed up. Illumi was the most interesting thing at the Arena right now.

****

“Well, I’m hungry. If you think of something, just call me.”

****

“Right…”

****

Left alone in the private work-out room, Hisoka continued to go over his options. It felt childish to be this irritated by his own boredom, but he felt the need to do something. Glancing down at himself, he decides to go shower for now, it was late anyway.

****

Given the late hour, few contestants were roaming the hallways. The elevator ride, as well as the trek down the long hallway, were quiet and mostly isolated. The silence gave Hisoka time to consider his future plans. He had wanted to fight a few more matches before taking off, but so far there were no interesting targets. One more fight and he’d be a floor master, not that is was the primary goal here. Fighting anybody he chose, freely, without distraction, was more in-line with his tastes. Unlocking the door, Hisoka steps into his suite. The entryway opened to a large living room with a connected kitchen separated by a bar. Straight ahead rested a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows with open curtains, just in-front of the windows, he’d angled the couch to accommodate a flat-screen TV. Hisoka preferred to keep his living space clean. He didn’t have many personal belongings, so the tables and counters were bare, as well as the top of his dresser. Everything he owned could fit into a work-out bag, making relocation possible at a moment’s notice.

Stepping out of his shoes, Hisoka passes through the entry hallway, the carpet plush against his tired feet as he turned the corner down the hall and to his bathroom.

****

The bathroom itself was impressive, but in the 200’s that was to be expected. Clean and spacious with cream-colored tiles and gold adornments. The lavish appearance of the bathroom is ruined as Hisoka’s clothes began to litter the tile floor. He had a laundry basket in his room, but for now they would remain on the ground. Reaching into the shower, he twists the hot water knob, leaning back to push his pants down before stepping under the water.

As he rinses the workout from his body, Hisoka’s mind wanders to Illumi. He had said he was leaving to get food, but perhaps he’d return afterwards. They’d known each other for a few years now, and although their relationship was mostly stagnant; Illumi was one of the few people he felt he could trust to some extent. Well, he could trust him to some extent on occasion. If he hired Illumi for a favor, he could rest easy that his request would be fulfilled.

The shampoo he had dripped into his open palm now slid through scarlet locks, the man’s thoughts still occupied by the strange relationship shared with Illumi. But occupied thoughts and hands had not dulled his perceptiveness. Hisoka’s gaze narrowed, his eyes shifting to the shower curtain or, more like, what lied just beyond it.

He felt a presence for a split second, although there weren’t many people stupid enough to break into his apartment.

With the shampoo still in his hair, Hisoka stepped out of the shower, puddles of cooling water forming on the tile floor as the magician quietly entered the hallway. The rest of his apartment was silent, he could no longer feel the presence as he had before, but this was more of an annoyance than anything. His carpets were white, what would he do if he had to stare at an ugly red stain until the arena’s staff replaced it? It would be an inconvenience, he should end it without bloodshed, if possible.

****

Before he could take another step, Hisoka spun on his heel, his body guarded as he prepared to strike the uninvited guest whom he could feel behind him. Mere centimeters from the intruder’s neck, his hand hovers. Frowning deeper now, golden eyes bore with irritation into jet black ones.

****

“Hisoka, I brought dinner.” The label on the take-out bag was for a local restaurant just two blocks away. The magician had taken him there a few weeks ago, but Illumi hadn’t expressed an excessive liking of the place. 

****

Pulling his hand back, Hisoka rests the back of one palm on his hip bone.

“I told you to knock last time.”

****

Still holding the bag of food out, Illumi gives a momentary show of mock acquiescence .

“Oh, I did. You didn’t answer.”

****

The smell of the food reminded Hisoka of his own hunger, though it would have to wait until his shower, which had been rudely interrupted, was finished. Motioning towards the living room, he doesn’t bother trying to convince Illumi not to break into his apartment. That was a conversation for another day.

****

“I’m going to finish my shower, are you staying here tonight?♥” Hisoka’s tone seemed to suggest something off-color, though the Zoldyck’s expression remained unchanged.

****

“I was hoping to, but if I can’t- it’s not a problem.” Illumi blinked, his eyes boring into Hisoka briefly. Turning his body slightly, he crosses one arm over his body, His voice always carried a ring of boredom to it. Something told Hisoka the take-out was obligatory rather than caring.

****

Walking back to the doorway of his bathroom, he pauses before holding up one hand in a partial shrug.

****

“I don’t care, but at least knock on the bathroom door if nothing else.”

****

“Okay, thank you.”

****

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Hisoka returns to his shower, rinsing the shampoo from his hair before drawing in conditioner. He enjoyed having Illumi around sometimes. It’s not as though he ever felt lonely, but Illumi was familiar, and he was strong. In a fight, Hisoka wasn’t sure who would win, but fighting Illumi wasn’t beneficial at the moment. He had other uses for Illumi, uses which included having a trustworthy source to Gon’s location at all times.

****

In the living room, Illumi glanced around the familiar set-up. There were two couches directly across from each other, between them sat a coffee table. The set-up looked more like a meeting room, but Illumi also didn’t think Hisoka used the TV which was awkwardly placed adjacent to the couches.

Taking a seat on the couch closest to the windows, he begins to unpack the food he had brought back for Hisoka. They’d gone out for dinner together a few times, but Illumi felt that those scarce times were sufficient enough for him. The meal was simple enough, skillet chicken with vegetables on the side. It smelled delicious although Illumi had already eaten. After spreading out the food and utensils, he turned on the TV, flipping channels until Hisoka returned.

****

Dressed now in a black tank-top and gray sweatpants, the magician hadn’t bothered to do his hair or usual make-up. Following the scent of the food, he takes a seat on the empty couch across from Illumi, pulling the Styrofoam container of chicken closer.

****

“Thank you. This saves me the trip outside.”

****

Reaching for a fork, the Magician begins to eat.

****

“Meals are cheaper than hotels. Do you have HBO?”

****

“Probably, I never checked.”

Illumi kept his gaze on the TV as he began searching the menu, pulling up the movie guide before searching through it.

****

“Can I buy a movie?”

****

“You can rent one.”

****

Their conversations were almost always, simple. Illumi would ask a question, Hisoka would answer. Hisoka would make a suggestive statement, Illumi would occasionally grace him with a response. Maybe it was relaxing that the two of them didn’t put up a front with each other, they could enjoy the silence together.

After a few minutes, the Zoldyck seemed to find a movie he could be satisfied with. Leaning forward on the couch, he presses the same three buttons repeatedly until the TV screen went black. Shortly after, the name of a production company fits itself upon the screen. Setting the remote down on the coffee table, Illumi leans back on the couch.

****

“What are we watching?”  Hisoka asks, scraping his fork quietly against the bottom of the container. There was always some amount of lettuce that didn’t want to join its comrades in death.

****

“The new horror movie that came out a few months ago. I wanted to see it with Killua, but he refused.”

****

“Maybe he doesn’t like horror movies. He’s only twelve, or maybe he already saw it with little Gon.♦”

****

Hisoka raised his attention to the screen as Illumi mumbles something like ‘doubtful’. He lacked the patience for these idle activities, movies, but he didn’t mind watching it with Illumi.

****

About ten minutes into the film and Hisoka was already a little more than bored.

“Do you want a drink?”

His take-out container was now empty, pushed to the side to make room for the small dessert of chocolate and vanilla pudding. Hisoka had eaten half of the dessert before offering the rest to the couch-occupying Zoldyck, fully aware of his sweet tooth.

****

“Sure, my first job doesn’t start until noon.” Illumi’s eyes never stray from the TV, transfixed on the dark scene of a woman slowly making her way through an abandoned house.

Shrugging, Hisoka collects the trash from the table, making his way to the kitchen before dropping them into the trash bin. After washing his hand, he begins preparing the drinks.

****

Drinking was difficult, for the most part..

It's not as though Hisoka couldn’t handle liquor, or couldn’t control himself, but drinking could make it difficult to perceive aura. It made him less aware, and therefore, an easier target. Not that Hisoka ever expected to be taken down while self-indulging, but it would be reckless to casually drink in excess too often. It was also his understanding that Illumi’s willingness to get tipsy with him was not something to be taken lightly. It would be fun to sometimes  _ toy _ with the eldest Zoldyck son.

Carrying the two, strong drinks back out to the living room, he sets a glass of brown liquid for Illumi on the coffee table, taking the other collins to the couch. Settling in on the cooled leather, he felt he’d be better able to enjoy the movie now.

****

Five drinks later, Hisoka could feel his attention to the film wavering. It was a relief when the climax of it finally hit, minutes passing until the final scene closed out.

“That was good, did you enjoy it?”

The credits were rolling up the darkened screen now, heavy metal music playing as creepy photographs of an abandoned house and a family appeared on screen. Two of the kids in the movie had killed themselves following the ‘demonic possession’. It was all based on a true story of course.

Nearly finished with his drink now, Hisoka stared blankly at the TV.

“It wasn’t scary.”

Taking the last sip of his drink, Illumi sets the now empty glass down.

“Hmm, not really. But it was enjoyable. Is it time for bed now?”

The credits finally ended, the TV screen now casting the faintest glow on Hisoka’s otherwise dark living room. He didn’t feel tired, but there was no reason for them to stay awake either.

“I suppose… You won’t be scared out here, will you?” He jokes, smirking at the Zoldyck with tired eyes.

“Scared? Of what?”

****

“Never-mind. If you leave before me, lock the door.”

****

“Hmm, okay.”

****

Getting up, Hisoka left his empty glass on the coffee table. The world was tilting around him, and he could feel more teasing words sitting on the back of his tongue. He wanted to make a pass at Illumi, invite him into his bed. Was it too risky? Making calls like that while drunk were generally a bad idea, so Hisoka pressed his lips together, retiring to his bedroom for the night.

****

It was probably the alcohol that had him thinking about Illumi in a different way. Illumi wasn’t always expressionless, he would sometimes smile, he would make jokes, he would apologize when he did something which annoyed Hisoka… But what face did he make when he felt good? What sort of sounds did he make? Was he loud? Quiet? Maybe it was just curiosity, Hisoka had been bored most of the day anyway, though he wouldn’t be upset about fucking his friend either.

****

Climbing into bed, he pulls the thin covers over his body, running his hand down to push at his persistent erection. How annoying… He wouldn’t have any definite answer until he was sober, until tomorrow, he’d try to sleep despite the intrusive fantasies.

**I** llumi was gone by the time he woke up. The glasses from the coffee table had been washed and placed on the drying rack in his kitchen, but the door had been left unlocked. Frowning, Hisoka ran one hand through his hair, glancing at the clock on the stove. It was a little after eight in the morning, earlier than he had thought Illumi would leave. Still, he didn’t need to keep tabs on Illumi.

The arena was bustling now. Voices carried in the hallway, laughter occasionally ensuing despite the usual tension. Each person he passed would shy away from him as though a simple glance in his direction would be their demise. It wasn’t something Hisoka paid much attention to anymore, though if he were in a bad mood, he might pick a fight. Today though, Hisoka felt too distracted by his earlier fantasies of Illumi. Sleeping had been impossible until he had take care of his hardened dick. Perhaps it was just the alcohol, but he’d only managed to cum once he’d finally relented and imagined himself fucking Illumi’s mouth.

Hisoka had no real preference, men, women, it didn’t matter. It had never mattered. But Illumi was something of a business partner, not somebody he wanted to mix into personal affairs. Along those same lines, Hisoka had never heard Illumi speak of any sexual interests. They had never formerly spoken about such things, but Illumi would occasionally share small bits of information about his tastes. Hisoka knew he had an unhealthy fixation on his kid brother, but that might not include men in general, Illumi could be straight.

****

The amount of thought he was putting into it had a frown forming on his lips. Barely paying any attention to those around him, he exits the arena. It was a warm, sunny day, and the streets were crowded with families and business people. It was easy to lose himself to the sort of world he lived in. The world was full of mostly normal people, honest, hard workers, and petty criminals alike. People like that seemed so far away from himself, their normal was not the same as his normal. Sometimes, Hisoka wondered how those people survived day-to-day. Had he allowed himself to remain weak like them, he would’ve been cut down a long time ago. Normal people were as delicate as glass, Hisoka was a mountain formed of steel.

That’s how he perceived himself, at least.

But he didn’t believe himself to be omnipotent either. He was strong, but not impossible to defeat. Perhaps he wanted to find someone strong enough to defeat him, perhaps he wanted to defeat all the strong and prove himself supreme… It was hard to say what Hisoka’s true motivations were. Day-by-day, hour-by-hour. He lived in the most enjoyable way he could, always seeking out his next excitement.

****

The wild trail of his thoughts broke only as he approached his destination. A local breakfast spot, out of the way enough that he’d be left alone, but popular enough that the food was still top notch. Pulling the door open, he takes a seat near the door in the corner. The tables and chairs are white iron, a single menu standing up in the center. However, given his repeat business, the server made haste bringing over a small cup of coffee with an added shot of espresso, smiling at him in hopes that her tip would be just as thick as it usually was.

****

“Welcome back, sir! Did you want the usual, or are you trying something new today?”

****

Placing his index finger on the spine of the menu still standing up on the table, Hisoka smiles at the woman, rocking the menu gently.

“The usual is always welcome, but I’m in a good mood so let’s try something new. What do you suggest?♠”

****

The server reached into her back pocket, extracting her own menu before holding it out to Hisoka, pointing at one of the items listed.

“Our Florence Benedict! It’s an English muffin with spinach, a poached egg, scallions, brown rice, and grilled pears. It’s been our most popular choice since we added it.”

****

Humming to himself, Hisoka pulls his finger off the menu.

“I’ll have that then, and a glass of ice water please.”

****

Since Hisoka was only one of two customers in the store, the server tucked her menu away without writing down his order. Giving him a wide smile, she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, sir!”

****

Hisoka watched as the girl disappeared into the back, his mind wandering as to whether or not he should make a pass at her, if it was worth it, and if it would be entertaining enough. She was fragile, he didn’t want to break the person who had memorized his usual breakfast order. Glancing over the table, he frowns at the absence of any salt and pepper shakers. Looking around, he spots two on the servers table.    
  


Raising his hand, Hisoka attaches two strands of bungee gum to the small shakers, bringing them to his table. A useful ability in combat as well as everyday life, Illumi had laughed the first time he’d seen Hisoka resort to such a lazy technique.   
_ “Useful, but you could also go get it yourself.”  _ That’s what Illumi had said after silencing his laughter. It had been a small, but amusing moment.

Crossing his legs, the magician lifts his coffee, taking a sip as he eyed the café. A small building, the walls were unpainted but cluttered with framed photos of flowers and forests. The occasional newspaper clipping had also been framed and set upon the wall, articles about the grand opening and other achievements. Over the speakers, soft ambient music played, undisruptive to the diners and staff, acting more as a background to his thoughts.

****

Some part of Hisoka thought he’d like to bring Illumi here, it was a silly idea. Illumi was a business partner, he reminded himself. Illumi was valuable not as a toy for him to break in his bed, but as someone to hire for assistance on particularly interesting adventures. That was sort of what made it so enticing though. There was a level of danger to bedding a Zoldyck. Had Illumi been intimate with another before? Would Hisoka be the first? Had he ever licked the pre-cum from an erected cock? The mental image of a blushed Illumi on his knees, doing his best to perform well for his partner, had a shudder racing down Hisoka’s spine.

****

_ Not here, not here… _ He didn’t need to ruin this café for himself, he enjoyed coming here for breakfast whenever possible.

****

The server returned moments later, placing a glass of ice water down on the now tilted table before refilling his coffee. Hisoka kept his thoughts to himself, deciding he wouldn’t try to sleep with the woman. Returning her nervous smile with a calm one, he looks back to the menu in the center of the table until she’s gone.

He wouldn’t do Illumi the dishonor of trying to replace him with some weak woman.

After breakfast, Hisoka returned to his apartment. There was still an hour or so until Illumi’s mission officially began, however, it bothered him that he kept glancing at the clock to check the time. Just because his mission ended; didn’t mean he’d return immediately. Illumi could go anywhere afterwards, he may text, he may not. Why did he feel the desire to know? It’s not as though he planned to make a move on him.

****

His couch sank under his weight. Spreading his legs, he rested his elbows on his knees, interlacing his fingers in thought. His apartment was dead silent, there was nothing to suggest that Illumi had ever been there. Usually, this was how Hisoka liked it. Illumi would come stay with him while on a job, then he’d vanish into thin air. Sometimes, they wouldn’t speak for months following, it had never been an issue before.

****

“One night of drinks…” He mumbles, irritated with himself. He was disrupting his own thought process over some drunken, horny thoughts. Thoughts that meant nothing. Perhaps he really should find someone to break on his bed…

****

Getting up again, the frustrated magician strips his face of all irritation, heading out to sign up for a fight that day. He would forget about all of this and continue with his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll help you~. ♠” His voice was silky, laced with a touch of alcohol and amusement. Another small sip of the brown liquor drains down his throat, lips upturning into a smile.

“Our airship takes off at eight o’clock.”

The voice on the other end of the phone sounded tense, his business tone always excited the scarlet-haired man.

“I’ll be there- I’m hanging up now, Illu~♣. Unless you have something more to add?”

“I don’t.”

The line went dead immediately, his smile fading as he pulled his phone away from his ear. Aiding Illumi in his missions served as a point of enjoyment for Hisoka.  _ Usually _ , that is.

****

After Hisoka’s fight the day before, Illumi hadn’t returned to his apartment. Instead, he had texted him about staying in a hotel, ending the text with, “You are too loud at night.”.

The idea that Illumi had overheard him touching himself was too good. Maybe his virgin ears couldn’t handle the sound of pleasure, perhaps he’d never touched himself before.

In that case…

Hisoka had shaken the thought away just as it entered his mind. The thought that his touch could be the  _ first _ and most  _ exhilarating _ for Illumi. He’d already decided not to ponder over unnecessary things such as bedding his business contact.

****

After collecting some necessities for the mission, Hisoka showered before redressing himself. The probability that they would stay in a hotel was slim to none, he rather leave clean than regret it later. As soon as the clock leaned close to eight, the Magician made his way to the airship base.

****

Illumi was waiting just outside of their private airship. Owned by the Zoldyck family, it was about as lavish as airships came. It was also equipped with training rooms and weapons chambers. Illumi and Hisoka however, had little use for the weapons on-board. Illumi preferred his needles, while Hisoka preferred his cards.

“Yo~♥” He smiles as he approaches the stiff looking Assassin.

****

“You were almost late. I would’ve left without you- you know.” Illumi’s voice remained steady, free of emotion. He was always tense just before a mission, it was only during the climax of their assault that he would loosen up and respond to Hisoka’s taunts.

“Aw, that’s not very nice. You should be kinder to the people doing favors for you.”

Illumi’s nose crinkles, turning away, he climbs the stairs to the airship with Hisoka close behind.

“This isn’t a favor, you’re being compensated.”

****

His response didn’t warrant a reply, but Hisoka chuckled to himself. He was excited, the mission sounded promising. A powerful conglomerate had hired a local gang to distribute drugs, an easy way to make a lot of money. But easy ways to make money usually earned you some dangerous enemies. Sometimes, those enemies hired assassins as a means of settling the score.

****

“It will take us eight hours, feel free to make use of one of the bedrooms as usual.”

****

Glancing off down one of the hallways, Hisoka wanders away from Illumi, finding his usual viewing point to sit and relax.

Half-way through the trip, Illumi approached Hisoka, who had seated himself atop a table, giving himself enough room to spread out his cards. It was a habit to mindlessly go through them, sometimes he’d practice his magic tricks, other times he would build large card houses. It passed the time, and meaningless tasks such as this gave him time to think.

****

“Teach me a trick.” Illumi wasn’t nearly as tense as before, his usual casual composure had returned as he leaned against the table.

****

“I already taught you some.” Hisoka’s retort was dry, his eyes still focused on the cards he was arranging and rearranging.

“Teach me another and I’ll send you the photo of Gon I lifted from Killua’s phone.”

****

Hisoka paused, finally looking directly at Illumi.

“Alright then~♦”

****

Collecting his cards, he piles them into a neat stack, shuffling them between his hands as he tries to think of what trick he’ll teach Illumi this time. Once he had decided, the deck is sat down on the table, with the exception of a singular card.

Holding it up with the back of the card facing Illumi, he smiles just slight enough to be unnerving for most people.

****

Flicking his wrist, the card vanishes, though he wore no sleeves and left no obvious answer to where the card had gone.

“Oh, where did it go?”

“Left pocket, yours, not mine.”

Reaching into his pocket, Illumi pulls out the card, his eyebrows raising before he flicks it back to Hisoka.

****

“And?”

****

“I’ll show you again, watch closely.”

****

Hisoka performs the trick once more, then twice more, then three times, before handing Illumi a card.

“Your turn, Illu~♥”

****

Illumi studied the card for a moment, likely making note of which exact card he had received. The eight of spades for reference.

****

Flicking his wrist, the card falls to the table, Illumi’s eyebrows still raised as he picks up the card.

“Hmm, I hesitated.”

****

Holding the card up again, the Zoldyck gives another flick to his wrist. This time, the card vanishes. Hisoka had tracked the motion well enough to know where the card had ended up, a smirk crossing his lips as he extracts it from his pocket.

“There, I taught you a new trick~. Now, that picture. Text it to me.”

****

“Okay.”

****

Illumi stood up straight, pulling out his phone before sending Hisoka the photo through text. He had only lifted the photo as reference should he ever become serious about killing Gon. Though, the image served as leverage when he wanted something from Hisoka as well. Perhaps he should lift even more photos, or even take control of Killua’s camera. If he did that, he could gain valuable information about his whereabouts.

****

“There, I sent it. Are you hungry?”

****

The Magician made a show of making the full deck cards vanish at once. Illumi did not appear impressed, he never did.

“Yes, but I may take a nap before we land.”

****

“I’ll have the chef prepare something in an hour then.”

Turning heel, Illumi walked away, leaving Hisoka to locate a bedroom before settling in for a small nap.

****

After an hour, Hisoka woke up to his alarm, but he didn’t silence it immediately. He didn’t often dream about the past, but on occasion, it would invade his mind by force. It wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on, they were memories to be pushed aside as he made room for newer, more important things.

****

Sitting up, he straightened out his clothes and hair before returning to the dining area where he had been organizing his cards. This time, a plate of food rested atop the table he had been sitting on.

****

“I located the best route to taking out the guards. They’re nen users. If you take out the guards, I’ll take out the executives.”

****

The Magician looked up at Illumi who now stood beside his table. Fork still partially in his mouth, he slowly draws it out before leaning back on the bench.

“Nen users… That could be exciting.”

****

“I thought so, I’ll leave them to you. Remember not to dismember any of them, as clean as possible, and avoid the cameras. Your bungee gum should come in handy.”

****

“Right-right~”

****

Looking away from Illumi, he continues to eat. After a few minutes of Illumi’s continued presence and staring as he ate, Hisoka looked up at him again.

“Did you need something?”

****

“The other night, why were you being so noisy?” Illumi’s voice carried no hint that he was teasing him, rather, it sounded like a serious question. Hisoka paused briefly, finishing the bite he’d already taken as his surprise quells.

****

“Eavesdropping is rude, Illu~♣”

****

It was fun to tease Illumi. When the Zoldyck became too frustrated by his taunts, he would always allow just a small drop of bloodlust to escape. That made it more exciting, the reactions he could force, the exploration of how far was  _ too far _ .

“Do you watch TV in your room at night?”

****

Still focused on his meal, Hisoka smiles around his fork at the question. It was simple and innocent, something Gon would’ve said.

“Illumi… How old are you?”

****

“You were touching yourself while I tried to sleep only a few yards away. Don’t do that again.” This time, Illumi’s voice bore none of the previous curiosity.  _ So he did know. _

****

“Playing stupid has never suited you, Illu.”

The nose of the Assassin crinkled once more, his eyebrows drawing down with blatant annoyance as he stared down at the Magician.

“Don’t do it around me.”

****

Once Illumi had left, Hisoka returned to his food. The eldest Zoldyck hadn’t seemed angry with him, disgusted maybe. Something about that excited Hisoka further though. He may have decided to end such fruitless desires, but the thrill Illumi could make him feel still lingered. He’d love to see that face twisted up with pleasure.

********  
  


After his meal, Hisoka passed the time with a book he’d found in the library on-board. It was a book he recalled seeing Chrollo reading at some point, though its contents weren’t anything too interesting. As the airship finally descended for landing, he replaced the book on the shelf, walking out to the viewing deck where Illumi liked to watch from. Outside, the early morning air felt crisp, rushing around him as they dropped altitude. His hands on the cold, metal railings, Illumi’s hair rushed up around him, his eyes focused on the twinkling city lights rather than Hisoka’s presence.

Between them, no words were spoken. The only sound was the rushing wind and the motors of the airship. The excitement was far thicker with Hisoka now, the anticipation of their mission, the eagerness to display his skill to himself. The more difficult the target, the more exhilarating the kill. For Illumi however, this was just work. His eyebrows had hardly twitched since they’d left.

****

Upon landing, the two had climbed into one of the Zoldyck private cars. Hisoka took the wheel this time, giving Illumi time to review the map and surveillance information he’d picked up through various sources. Their end-point destination put the two inside an abandoned building adjacent to the conglomerate’s skyscraper. Parking the car several blocks away, they hid their presence during the entire journey to the building, taking up residence in one of the top-floor rooms.

Now it was time to play the waiting game.

****

Hisoka had the ability to be patient for most things. But surveillance was always the dullest part of the experience. Illumi had come and gone a few times, returning the second time to let Hisoka know that a toilet existed a few doors down.

****

“But it appears there’s a nest of spiders living in it. I think I read somewhere that all spiders are venomous.”

Hisoka sets out three more cards on the floor. The midday light was streaming in through the window now, heating up the previously cold stone room and giving them more light to see by.

Hours passed or,  rather, dragged on. Few words were exchanged between the two of them, though Hisoka’s eyes would occasionally wander to the curve of Illumi’s waist as he leaned forward, or the width of his thighs as he sat down on the floor. He wanted to grip Illumi’s thighs until he left bruises, he wanted to hold his legs open and taste the eldest Zoldyck son’s cock.

****

“Hisoka.”

Illumi’s voice was tense again, his eyes focused on Hisoka.

****

“Hmm~?”

****

“We’re leaving, meet me at the agreed spot once you’re finished.”

****

_ ‘Oh, it’s too bad…’ _

Hisoka’s dick was hard again, pressing against his black pants and throbbing for attention. What a pain it was to be so close to something begging to be broken in. It was really,  _ so tempting _ .

****

Illumi rose before Hisoka, giving him an opportunity to adore his ass, one hand running along the thick shaft of his clothed cock. The thrill of it was too much, if he wasn’t careful, Illumi would feel his aura’s volume.

****

_ ‘Later… I’ll handle it later.’ _

The promised fight would be enough to hold him back, assuming the guards were well trained in their Nen. If they weren’t, then the disappointment would be irritating enough that he might scour the city for a worthy opponent. Going home with Illumi would be more fun though.

****

The tree bark rubbed roughly against Hisoka’s skin, a cool breeze rustling  his hair. Focus unwavering, the Magician held his crouched position in the tree. Hidden from view by the branches and foliage, he watched the handful of guards taking turns walking around the company’s  property. From his position, he had about thirty yards between himself and the guards at their closest point. He could tell, even from this distance, that they weren’t very strong. Those who were too weak seldom earned a rating on his point scale.

Holding a single card between two fingers, Hisoka taps it idly against his foot. If they were weak then he could play with them for a bit, or he could finish it quickly. Illumi would probably prefer the latter. Landing on the grass beside the Maple tree, Hisoka uses his speed to his advantage. It would be difficult for the guards to track him by eye, but he didn’t intend to give them even the slightest opportunity to warn the others.

****

Two sets of guards stood around the side of the building, partially hidden in the darkness of the night. The pairs would switch off every few minutes, surveying the grounds with varying levels of attention. At least one pair of men were chatting, thus lowering their guard. The Nen which surrounded them was thin and fizzling, a true sign of new users. It was probably standard to teach all guards the basics of Nen without ever forcing them to master it.

****

Jumping between multiple trees, Hisoka used their cover to conceal his presence from the security cameras. Although he was tempted to draw this out, he tried not to interfere with Illumi’s work too often. The less he interfered, the more Illumi let it slide.

****

The Magician waited until at least four guards had collected within the same general area to attack.

It took a mere flick of his wrist for their lives to end, thick crimson staining his playing cards as well as the grass. Their bodies collapsed like unwanted puppets.

Using his bungee gum to retrieve the blood-stained cartons, Hisoka stands up on the thick tree branch, surveying the area. There was hardly even the sound of animals rustling nearby, just the wind rushing between the leaves and the steady crunching of grass as the guards rounded their way towards their broken comrades.

He should probably do something about the bodies.

****

Illumi, hidden in nearby building, frowned as he glanced at the time. He didn’t want this to take too long, he had things he needed to do at home. Given that fifteen minutes had already passed, the Zoldyck knew Hisoka was just playing with the guards. At this point, it would be quicker to call the golden-eyed man.

****

Hisoka had just finished using his bungee gum to relocate the bodies behind the tree-line, his phone beginning to vibrate in his pocket.

Pressing the small device to his ear, he doesn’t get a chance to speak before Illumi’s voice is in his ear.

“Have you finished?”

Shifting his weight, Hisoka leans against the tree-trunk, one leg crossing casually across another.

“I am~. Oh, two minutes, Illu.♠”

****

The line goes dead, Hisoka’s phone returning to his pocket as he watches the two new guards rounding the corner of the building. Still lost in conversation, it takes them an added few seconds to realize that their comrades are not waiting in position. Speaking in quicker, hushed tones, the guards slowly approach the mound of worn grass where two formerly stood, taking a few steps back upon noticing the small bloodstains..

Hisoka gave them a moment, releasing a ebb of his bloodlust which drew their attention. Though, the two failed to react before Hisoka’s bungee gum wrapped its way around their mouths. Lifting the two into the air, he watches casually as they feign for breath, legs kicking, eyes popping, they clawed at the invisible strands without ever thinking to use Gyo.

****

It took longer than the cards, but Hisoka piled the final, fresh two bodies atop the other four. Taking a seat on the branch again, he half-smiles to himself as he texts Illumi.

_ “All yours~♥ I’ll see you in a few minutes.” _ __  
  


Teasing Illumi was entertaining at times, but usually the fun would run dry if he couldn’t see his face. Over text, Illumi would overlook his taunts, responding in the same controlled manner. In person, he would occasionally meet his taunts with his own, playing Hisoka’s game until it becomes too dull or repetitive. It really was too bad that he had opted to refrain from bedding the man.Suddenly, it sounded much more exciting.   
  


Hisoka had spent the last ten minutes of the mission standing at the base of the tree. Leaned back against its trunk, he shuffled his cards in wait, listening closely for Illumi’s approach. The near silence they had now was almost relaxing. There was no longer the crunch of heavy footsteps retracing the same old beaten route around the building, instead, only the sound of the wind and occasional animal remained. The mission itself hadn’t been that exciting for Hisoka, it certainly hadn’t been enough to satisfy his earlier arousal. But it had served to pass the time.

****

“Where did you put the bodies?”

****

Hisoka didn’t raise his eyes from the cards, Illumi was crouching on a tree-branch above him, watching idly as the magician shuffled and reshuffled the deck.

“Six feet to my left. How did it go?”

****

Illumi dropped down onto the ground beside Hisoka, wandering back to where Hisoka had told him the bodies were. Looking over the pile, he crosses his arms. Both the Zoldyck and the Magician carried the thick scent of blood.

“It was easy enough. I already called Father, we can leave now if you’re ready.”

****

“Alright, but you’re driving this time. ♦”

****

Following this mission, it would be another four months before Hisoka heard from Illumi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited, I had to post the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers slid down the underside of cream-colored thighs. Pressing his fingers in, he adores the splotches of red which crop up from the pressure of his touch. The entire sight before him was incredibly alluring. His cock positioned between Illumi’s legs, the Zoldyck’s hair splayed around him as a light blush taunts his cheeks. Those eyes were still empty, still boring holes into his skull as he rocked his hips, rubbing their erections together. Illumi wasn’t so easy to please, nor was he readily willing to take the receiving end of this activity. Hisoka didn’t mind being on the receiving end sometimes, if his partner could handle the task. But now, he’d played this fantasy up so wildly in his head that he couldn’t imagine doing anything but burying his cock as deeply as he could into the Assassin’s ass.  _ If only it were real. _

Four months came and passed without excitement. Following the mission, Illumi had vanished once more. Nothing had changed, nothing except for the fantasies which invaded Hisoka’s mind more frequently than before. Initially, he’d tried to avoid jerking off to the thought of his friend, however, he began to rationalize the activity as simply being another ‘fun’ thing. Perhaps one day he could taunt Illumi over it, though he was sure Illumi would only make a displeased face before insisting he cease the pointless thoughts.

****

These thoughts, desires, they were going nowhere. But Hisoka’s mind lingered on the image of Illumi’s exasperated face, his lips parted with soft moans slipping through. Some of his other fantasies included Illumi taking a more active role. Insinuating the act, demanding Hisoka’s touch and thrusting himself back like a bitch in heat. His most exciting and dangerous fantasy; gave Illumi the leading role. All these possibilities, all these sides of Illumi, would surely carry their own set of sounds and expressions. It wasn’t something he should be dwelling on, but Illumi was the one thing he felt certain he could not obtain willingly.

He respected Illumi enough not to force himself on him.

****

Instead, Hisoka sat positioned in his bed. With his eyes half-lidded, the Magician kept one hand wrapped tight around his cock, stroking himself slowly as he thrusts his mind deep into the fantasy of touching Illumi. His skin was probably marred with new and fading scars, his muscles taut with tan lines visible just past his shoulder. He wanted to taste the skin of the Assassin, he wanted to make Illumi his, and then destroy it all at once. The idea was too exciting, this should be his new goal. While he waited for the opportunity to fight Chrollo, while he waited for Gon to mature, he should fully focus his efforts on Illumi…

****

Stroking faster now, the scarlet-haired man focuses his fingers around the head, running his index finger along the underside before shuddering in pleasure. His voice was loud, his moans now coupled with the sounds of the lube squishing against his fingers with each stroke.

He would fuck him hard, he would force every expression, every sound out of the man... And then he would  _ crush him _ .

On the brink of orgasm, Hisoka glances down at the cell phone resting beside him. Quiet vibrations begged to be heard, the screen lighting up with a familiar name.

Oh, he couldn’t resist…   
  


Picking up the device, he swipes to answer the call as his hand continues stroking his engorged cock, seemingly immune to common decency.

“Ah, Illumi? ♥”

A moan was just barely restrained in his voice, a smile curving his words as the lube continues to squish between his digits. Tracing his middle finger up along the underside of his cock, the magician shudders against the teasing feeling.

“Hisoka, are you sick?” Illumi’s voice bore no hint that he’d been found out, not that it would bother him too much. After-all, he fully intended to make the Zoldyck his  _ personal _ toy.

****

Tilting his head, Hisoka strokes himself faster, gritting his teeth as a warm wash of pleasure drips through him.  _ ‘Illumi, oh…’ _

****

“I’m not, what do you need?” He tried to force a tone of irritation into his words, though his voice still strained with the repression of pleasure.

****

“I’m going to be in town, are you at home?”

****

“I am, were you planning to stay here?” The thought of having Illumi under his roof again overwhelmed Hisoka, excitement beginning to kindle inside him.

****

“I was, unless you intend to be disruptive at night. I’ll be in town for four days until my next job.”

****

The kindling burst forth into a flame, Hisoka’s eyebrows knit as he pressed the mute button on his phone. Moaning loudly, his orgasm burns through his body, shocking him like static electricity in all the right ways. The warm liquid now coating his fingers felt like a prize for having kept Illumi in the dark, but hearing his voice while touching himself had truly been a test of his resilience.

****

A few seconds following the end of his orgasm, Hisoka unmuted his call.

“Illu~? I don’t mind if you stay here, but this time the charge is information on Chrollo’s location. ♠”

****

“Alright, I’ll be there in an hour. Goodbye.”

****

Ending the call, Hisoka set his phone down, looking down at his sweatpants which were now doused with wet lines and drops. His sheets had not been spared either, he should do laundry.

****

One of the perks of being such a long-term tenant, was the washer and dryer which had been installed for his convenience. Rather than journeying to the laundry room at the end of the hall, he could run each load at his own leisure.

With an armful of his sheets and sweatpants, the now nude Magician fills the washer with the load. Tossing in a detergent pod before closing the washer and letting the cycle begin.

****

With the more mundane tasks out of the way, he returns to his room, changing into his usual dress. It was certainly possible that they would go out for dinner, in which case, his nudity would not be allowed by a certain Assassin. Though, Illumi had never expressed discomfort with his general nudity in the past. Still, Hisoka never went out of his way to appear in such a state to Illumi, he didn’t want to risk putting him off too strongly just yet.

****

A loud knock at the door draws Hisoka’s attention. He was excited, though he had no functional plan for how exactly he intended to bring Illumi to his bed. It wasn’t a simple task, but that’s what made it fun.

****

“Oh, you answered.”

****

Illumi’s voice carried a heavy tone of surprise when Hisoka answered the door, not that Hisoka particularly minded. Adorned in a green hoodie, jeans, and a backpack hanging off just one shoulder, The Zoldyck looked more like a sloppy university student than a dangerous Assassin. Stepping inside, Illumi slips off his shoes, more than comfortable with the living space at this point.

“You cleaned.” Illumi mentions, pausing just before the couch to look back at Hisoka.

****

Closing his door, the Magician holds just a hint of amusement in his gaze, trying to avoid overpowering Illumi with his lewd plans.

“My apartment is always clean, Illu.”

****

“It’s cleaner than usual. Did you have company?”

****

Hisoka ventured forward, joining Illumi near the couch briefly, before moving to take a seat instead.

“Hmm, do you care, Illumi?”

****

“Not particularly. Ah, I remember.” Tapping the side of a closed fist into his palm as if to signify the success of his mnemonic abilities, Illumi sets down his bag only to dig within it for a moment. After a short search, he holds out a piece of paper for Hisoka to take.

****

“Chrollo’s last known location and rumored status. It doesn’t appear as though he’s recovered his Nen yet.”

****

A quiet groan pulls from Hisoka, his lips curving into a small frown of disappointment. Even if he had a new, exciting goal in mind, he desperately wanted to fight the leader of the Spider.    
  


“If that’s all you wanted from me, then I was hoping to take a nap. I expect your room is unoccupied?”

****

Hisoka drug his eyes away from the page, looking down the hall with a blank expression as he thought it over.

“Why my bedroom?”

He wasn’t sure he had put the lube away, but it didn’t really matter if he had left it out. Illumi might even put it to use himself. The thought of him overhearing Illumi moaning had his eyes glazing over.

****

“Why not? Are your sheets unclean?”

****

Lips parted slightly, a brief silence filling the room before Hisoka tilts his head to look up at the Zoldyck standing behind him.

“My sheets are being washed. But if you’d like, I can get you a blanket to sleep on, and if you’re cold, I could join you~♣”

****

The twitch of an eyebrow is followed closely by a frown, Illumi’s expression dead-panning as he stares down at Hisoka.

“I can’t think of anything more unpleasant.”

****

The rejection had been expected, but Hisoka smiled at Illumi anyway. “Surely you don’t mean to say you’re fine by yourself? You aren’t a virgin, are you~?”

****

He was teasing, but also, digging for information. The thought that he could pick the virgin Illumi like fruit from a tree was enticing. Illumi was a ninety-five on his scale, worth his attention if nothing more.

****

“I’ll kill you if you enter the room while I’m sleeping.” His voice bore no obvious irritation but, like a toxin filling the air, Hisoka could feel the sludge of Illumi’s aura. Relaxing despite the obvious threat being directed at him, the Magician crosses his legs before looking away.

****

“That’s not fun at all, Illu~♠”

Part of Illumi fully expected to find a room plastered with photos of a certain young boy. It’s with this expectation in mind, that he casts Hisoka one more glare, a warning, before heading off down the hall to Hisoka’s room.

The room wasn’t covered with photos of Gon, instead, it held no personal effects at all.

Although Illumi had previously tried to dig into Hisoka’s past, nothing had come up. It seemed that even the clown’s apartment held nothing worth inspecting. It was nothing more than a nuisance really. Illumi felt his family was very open, Hisoka had his home address and phone number, he’d seen photos of the assassin as a teenager. Even then, he hadn’t more than a gram of information on Hisoka’s background.

****

He never spoke of the past. At times, Illumi would think he’d spotted a trace of nostalgia in Hisoka’s gaze, but the Magician would always interrupt his question with a lewd tease. Perhaps the scarlet haired man had just appeared out of thin air rather than being born. Perhaps he had murdered his entire family, perhaps he’d been abandoned and forced to live on the streets. But none of it explained his specific  _ tastes. _

****

Illumi closes the door behind him, allowing his eyes to sweep over the room. It was spacious, but vacant. A king-sized bed rested its headboard against the wall, a single night-table standing beside the bed with a lamp and clock atop its smooth wooden surface.

Adjacent to the bed sat a dresser. From where he stood, he couldn’t see any personal items, each object in the room bore a practical purpose, but also being something that likely came with the suite.

****

Approaching the stripped bed, Illumi takes a seat on it, trying hard not to think about the disgusting things this bed had probably seen. It didn’t really matter, did it? As long as Hisoka left him alone, although, Hisoka had never bothered him while he slept before. Not unless it was to warn him of an impending threat. Though, even the warnings came with a certain debt to the magician, one he would swiftly make up to him.

****

Hisoka passed the time in the living room by building card houses. He was bored, there was nothing particularly fun about building card houses anyway. The most it did for him was allow him a task for which to briefly place his focus. Maybe now would be a good time to buy some food, though, he didn’t care to leave Illumi alone in his suite. The Zoldyck would likely take the opportunity to go through his things, something that would annoy Hisoka endlessly. The only reason he’d been allowed to nap in his bedroom, was because Hisoka kept the bulk of his personal items in his bathroom. The bedroom, on the other hand, held nothing but a laundry basket, though he didn’t put it past Illumi to go through that as well.

Instead, the ideal action right now would be to join Illumi in his room, to straddle the man’s waist and touch him until he could feel Illumi’s cock pressing against him. That wasn’t going to happen just yet though, and he had no plans to rush this. Like tuning a piano, he would take his time until he heard the  _ perfect  _ sound.

By the time Illumi emerged from the bedroom, Hisoka had shifted his sheets to the dryer and completed three new card towers, his coffee table overrun with the constructions.

“I’m going to get food, are you coming?” Illumi asks.

The Magician remained focused on his fourth card tower, his question still hanging in the air. He hoped Illumi would agree, it would be obnoxious for Illumi to know that Hisoka didn’t want him alone in his home.

****

“Sure~, a date sounds nice.”

****

Two blocks from the Arena, Hisoka and Illumi sat themselves at the bar of a quiet pub. Behind them, mostly empty circular tables had been strategically placed as though to make walking in a straight line a chore.

Though, the pub was calm enough to allow quiet conversation, not that Hisoka often had many things to discuss with Illumi. Usually, the two would sit in silence as if merely existing around each other were enough to convey a thought.

****

The glossed wood of the bar reflected the glass of red wine Hisoka had sitting in front of him. Illumi on the other hand, had chosen a small glass of brandy. Their food orders had been taken a handful of minutes ago, what remained was a comfortable silence between the two, broken only as Illumi pulls out his phone.

****

“I tapped into Killu’s phone a couple of months ago. I think he found out though because it doesn’t work anymore. Do you know how to feed a bug into a phone without being caught?”

****

“Huh?”

****

Illumi stared at his phone screen for a few more seconds, the quiet sound of Gon and Killua discussing something could be faintly heard. Hisoka leaned in closer to Illumi, looking at the screen.   
  
“This is an old recording, I’ve rewatched them all several times.”

****

“Doesn’t your family have something you could use?” Hisoka asks.   
On the screen, he could see the ground and, occasionally, Gon’s legs before the camera would dizzily span away. What was supposed to be interesting about this?

****

“Hmm, we do… but I would have to be able to get close to Killu. Ever since he learned about the needle, he’s been keeping his distance.”

****

Illumi’s obsession with his brother was strange, even to Hisoka. Lifting his glass by the stem, he takes a sip of the wine. The Zoldyck beside him kept his phone in front of his face, that expressionless gaze illuminated by the soft blue light emanating from the screen.

****

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. They’re returning to the city soon.”

****

The Magician looked up from the wall where he’d been idly reading labels on liquor bottles.

“Ah? Are you offering Killua to me?”

****

Vicious aura shot from Illumi, his expression unchanging as he looked up at Hisoka.

“No, but I thought you might be interested in Gon.”

****

A frown creases Hisoka’s lips, his focus returning to the liquor bottles as his stomach represses a growl of anger.

“It hasn’t been that long, I can’t imagine he’s gotten too much stronger. Though… I wouldn’t mind running into him, if by chance~ ♥”

****

The arrival of their food interrupts the conversation, Hisoka, hooking his ankle around one of the legs of the barstool, begins to eat without any attempt at continuing their discussion. If Illumi continued coming to stay with him, Hisoka felt confident that he’d soon be able to fulfill his plans. It felt so close, and yet, so far away at the same time. But the announcement that Killua and Gon would be joining them in this city, almost assured Illumi’s continued presence. He would go out of his way to avoid leaving if he knew his precious brother would be around,  _ if _ it could be avoided of course.

****

Setting down his utensil, Illumi takes a sip of his drink before continuing with that empty tone.

“We should watch another movie tonight.”

****

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, giving the Zoldyck a brief, but curious side-glance.

“Ah…? If you want to.”

****

“I do. I was also thinking about contending in the Arena. I have some spare time right now and I need to keep an eye on Killua.”

****

Mostly through with his meal now, Hisoka wiped his hands off on a provided napkin as he thinks over what Illumi said. It had been some amount of time since Illumi had last competed in Heaven’s Arena, it could be fun if they were placed against each other. Fighting Illumi had always been a backburner thought. The Zoldyck had never expressed any interest in fighting him, which made it uninteresting to the Magician. But also, he had more use for Illumi alive, their relationship was better viewed as a give-and-take friendship which harbored no hard feelings. He could count on Illumi to serve as a powerful asset should he call upon him. Similarly, the Zoldyck knew he could rely on Hisoka to assist him with various tasks as well. However, they were close in strength which made a fight desirable if not inevitable. Surely the Zoldyck could give him an enjoyable match, or one he wouldn’t soon forget.

****

“Does that mean you’re going to stay with me even longer?” Hisoka tried to disguise his excitement at the prospect.

****

“I’ll get an apartment if my presence is a distraction. The arena will offer me one anyway.”

****

Illumi looks down at his nearly finished plate, pulling out his phone after a moment.

****

“You can stay with me, I’ve always enjoyed exhibitionism anyway~ ♠”

****

The Zoldyck completely ignores the lewd suggestion, his eyes glued to his phone screen. From Hisoka’s position, he could tell that Illumi was traversing several news outlets. The Magician didn’t go far out of his way to keep up with world events, but he assumed Illumi’s job required he be aware of the geopolitical situations of various nations.

However, it sounded annoying to be so tied to external affairs. In a perfect world, Hisoka could live freely without others impacting his state of being- a separate entity from the world. Maybe that’s what he was trying to accomplish.

****

Returning to his food, Hisoka finishes eating while Illumi continues scavenging the headlines. Occasionally he would speak up, asking Hisoka if he had heard of some obscure person or event. More often than not, he hadn’t. The Magician reminded Illumi that he only kept up with some things, but the headlines of each and every country weren’t a priority for him.

****

Illumi’s distracted silence forced the magician to order more wine. It was clear that the Assassin still planned to finish his food. Or Hisoka gathered as much by the ‘No, I’m still eating’ response he’d received when asking about take-out boxes.

Although, the magical words were spoken following Hisoka’s third glass of wine.

“Oh, my battery is dying.”

****

The light of the screen went out, the emptiness left in his hand now filled partially by his fork as he began to eat once more.

This time it seemed as though his speed had increased, or perhaps it was just Hisoka’s mental version of events as his impatience grew. When they finally left  the pub, Hisoka made a mental note to purchase a signal jammer for dinners with Illumi.

****

There was nothing to be said on the walk back to the arena. Hisoka didn’t care to prod too deeply into Illumi’s life, not that Illumi would tell him much anyway.

Thinking about it, what was it that attracted him to Illumi? It had come on so abruptly that he was beginning to realize how thin it really was. Nothing specific came to mind, so he began to think that perhaps it was just a natural reaction his body was having to his curiosities pertaining to the Zoldyck. Romance wasn’t an option for the two of them, but rough sex was… under the right circumstances.

****

Back inside his suite, Illumi is quick to find his place on Hisoka’s couch. Reaching for the remote, he begins to search the movie guide while Hisoka puts his clean sheets back onto his bed, changing into something more comfortable before returning to the living room.

****

Taking a seat on his couch, long legs stretch, one crossing over another before golden eyes shift to observe the expressionless man seated adjacent from him. He wanted to continue teasing the eldest Zoldyck brother.

****

“Want to sleep in my bed tonight~ ♦?”

****

Another few clicks resound from the remote, Illumi’s head giving a single, small nod.

“Sure.”

****

Hisoka frowns in response to the lackluster answer. It was easy to assume that Illumi had drowned him out, so he clarified his question.

“My bed, with me in it, Illu.”

****

A movie is selected, the Zoldyck taking a moment to confirm the rental before leaning back comfortably on the couch. It was a bit strange still to see such a relaxed pose from the normally stiff male, but watching a movie was far more interesting than watching Illumi stare at his phone.

****

“I said sure, Hisoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told by my beta that I update too quickly. So I'm actively making an effort to slow down!  
> -In the meantime... I wrote a HisoIllu one-shot smut fic titled 'Complicity'. Currently, it's undergoing careful beta'ing to make sure it's perfect. A lot of time has gone into this! It will end at 10k or more words! It's infused with BDSM elements and is written in my true writing style. Keep an eye out for it out if you can't wait for this one to get smutty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing HisoIllu, so any comments about what you liked, or kudos for encouragement are appreciated! I'm forever yelling on the HxH Discord.
> 
> -I have plans to rewrite some chapters to improve flow and add new scenes.


End file.
